


Change In Status

by Alec_X5



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Biting, Dominance, M/M, Marking, Multi, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_X5/pseuds/Alec_X5
Summary: In a world where omegas have no rights and are ruled by their alphas Rick and his alpha are happy. They have a tradition relationship that works for them. They have a home, a child and a routine. In comes Daryl, a single alpha that does everything in his power to spit in the face of tradition. With an unknown past, a child of his own and a lot of secrets forcing their way to the surface Daryl starts to make a deep impression.





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl headed into the main building of the complex and to the front desk. He looked like any other alpha, well built, handsome and confident. He was a little on the short side but that was an easily forgiven trait in an alpha. He took a deep breath waiting for his turn to speak to the security guard.

Walking up to the desk he pulled out a business card and handed it over. “Hello,” He offered. “I’m here to meet Mr. Winchester. I have an interview at 2.” He knew he was almost an hour early, but he needed this job and wanted to make the best impression possible.

The man behind the desk took the ID card and nodded, turning his back on the stranger to scan it before handing it back. He printed out a visitor’s badge and attached a pin to the back. “Take the elevator to the top floor,” He instructed. “Please make sure the badge is visible at all times and that you return it before you leave.”

With that, the guard sat back down in front of his computer and Daryl headed towards the elevator. He was nervous, he hadn’t ever been to a job interview before. He had worked under his father since he had entered the workforce at 18. Now, with the old bastard’s business tied up due to hidden debts, he was forced to start from the bottom and work his way up.

In truth, once he was able to, he was going to sell whatever was left of the company. He wanted nothing to do with it and he knew his baby brother wouldn’t either.

Once he hit the top floor he stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by a young thin man with a bright smile. “Hello,” the stranger offered. “You must be Mr. Dixon, please follow me. Mr. Winchester is ahead of schedule so he is ready to see you now.” 

Daryl smiled very pleased to hear that news. This meant that he could pick Chase up from school. It was his little brother’s first day at a new school and Daryl knew that Chase had been putting up a brave front this morning.

John was on the phone finishing up a conference call. Suddenly he seemed to stop short just before there was a knock on the door and his assistant poked his head in. Something in the air flared up, something primitive and aggressive but no omega was allowed in the building so ...

As he was introduced to Daryl, John cracked a smile. “What is this some kind of a joke?” He asked causing Daryl to frown and cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Excuse me?” He asked.

“You aren’t an alpha.”

~

Rick had made sure that Levi was fed and asleep by 8 that Friday night. It had been a little early for his son’s bedtime but Levi was only 5 and wouldn’t have known the time if it bit him. He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect by the time John got home. Tonight was a bonding night or at least Rick hoped it would turn into one. Nights like these were often intense, long and painful. It wasn’t something a pup should see or hear.

The omega had a mixture of dread and excitement pooling in his empty belly. John wouldn’t be happy if he knew that Rick hadn’t eaten but he was to anxious. Omegas needed to be put in their places by their alphas, this meant being spanked, beaten really. The pain was terrible but the closeness it brought on was second only to being knotted.

Omegas, especially young omegas, were often nervous, shy and antsy. Some one on one time with their alphas put thing in perspective. It gave the omegas time to reset and just let go of any worries or guilt.

Rick could just trust John to take him where he needed to go. At the same time it helped John and Rick knew it. He could feel it when John needed to release some stress and this had been the 3rd night John was getting home past dark. Yes, this would be good for both of them.

There had never been a time when Rick asked for a reset that John had denied him, though it was within an alpha’s right. An omega didn’t have such rights of course. There were times when John needed to relieve stress and Rick’s ass was what he took that stress out on. John loved, provided and protected Rick and in turn Rick took care of all of John’s needs.

It was how their world worked and Rick was genuinely happy. He was a lucky one. Some omegas were abused, shared, etc and there were no laws that protected them. Some went to good alphas who loved and spoiled them. John was very possessive and did not share. He had a temper, but not one that he did not keep in check. He never damaged or injured Rick and after a good beating Rick was often babied which he had to shamelessly admit, he enjoyed.

The mated pair had met about six years ago. Once an alpha smelled his mate his mind kicked into overdrive and it was simple ...

Fuck.

Mark.

Own.

And, so it was with Rick and John. Often, an alpha had more then one omega but John had yet to come across another mate and that was just fine with Rick. He liked having all the attention and the truth was he rarely got along with other omegas. Most of them were off the set of Desperate Housewives. They cooked and cleaned, the same as him but they also read romance novels and bickered among themselves.

Rick had no time for drama. He had a son to raise, one who had just started school and a house to run. He always made sure meals were cooked, shopping was done, bills were paid and so on. He was even allowed to go out for errands or pleasure trips. As long as he wore his alpha’s scent, mark or collar he was well protected.

Rick always wore all three, thank you very much, though his mark had been fading recently. Soon enough he was sure that John would reopen the wound. Rick came to stand in front of the hall mirror and smiled at seeing the fading teeth marks. John rarely let the bruise fade so much, but the alpha had been busy and the omega understood that.

John let himself into the house and took a deep breath through his nose. “Wow, something smells good,” he called out and Rick came in to take his jacket with a smile. “Well, it’s just pizza so don’t get to excited,” he teased. “How was your day?” He asked his big and adoring alpha.

The two really did love one another. Their relationship wasn’t easy to understand. To an outsider, like most omega/alpha partnerships, it might seem one sided or abusive but it made them both feel happy, safe and loved.

It just worked.

John shrugged. “Strange,” he admitted. “Hired a new editor but something is off about him. Under my skin already and not in a good way.” He had hired Daryl because the kid’s work spoke for itself. Regardless of the fact that John thought the boy was a liar and a fake, no one else saw it. Yes, Daryl looked, other then being a little short, smelled and acted like an alpha. Yet, there was something eating away at John. He was one hundred percent sure that the kid was an omega.

It made no sense.

He had everyone else fooled but not John. No, John already decided one way or another he was going to figure this out. He was a traditionalist. He believed that omegas had a place, under their alpha and that was where they needed to stay.

“Really?” Rick asked a little surprised. John was a loner in a lot of ways. He had his coworkers that he had Christmas parties with and signed birthday cards for, but that was because he was a good boss. Not because he craved the friendship or the social aspect.

John rolled his eyes. “Yeah,” He answered. “I don’t know what it is about him. The kid does not scream ‘alpha’ to me but he also doesn’t scream ‘omega’.” Rick blinked trying to work that out in his head because it made no sense. Omegas had a sent and an air about them that wasn’t easily mistaken. They also didn’t have jobs, it was illegal for them to own property, run businesses or have custody of their children. An omega who lost their alpha, which was rare, would normally go to the next alpha in line.

Harsh but it was for the best.

“Anyway, no one else in the office notices anything off about him,” John explained. “And his work is perfect, almost to perfect,” he added. “I would have been a fool not to hire him for the magazine.” John involved Rick in almost every part of his life. He talked to his omega about work, he valued Rick’s opinion and even took his advice from time to time.

Rick was very smart and John loved that about him. He knew some omegas who were mated to well-off alphas that could be spoiled and lazy, but not Rick. He had never been like that, not even when John spoiled him.

John was home now, the last thing he wanted to think about was work or his employees. “So ... Pizza tonight?” He asked Rick knowing that Rick rarely bought food out unless there was a reason.

Rick nodded his head slowly before moving closer to John a sad sort of smile now on his lips. “I’m hurting alpha,” he whispered. “I think you are too and that makes me hurt more,” he added. “My mark is almost faded and ... I need you.” There was a pleading look in the omega’s eyes, one that pulled at John’s heart.

He reached up and took Rick by the chin turning his head to the side. The mark had faded and it made John angry to see it. “How long has it been like that?” He demeaned. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I’m sorry,” Rick whispered as John took him by the arm and headed to their bedroom.

Once inside, John’s eyes were dark either with lust or anger or a mixture of the two. He licked his lips, slamming the door. “Strip,” he snapped, leaving Rick to shutter as he obeyed as quickly as he could. He removed his shoes and then his pants, shirt and socks making sure everything was folded and set neatly in the corner.

John sat on the bed and without a word pulled Rick down over his lap. He never rushed into things and he always started with his hand. Once Rick was over his lap, John parted the younger man’s legs, running a hand up the inside of his thigh and parting his cheeks. He probed Rick’s hole with his finger insuring that it was well cleaned.

Omegas had very little hair but the hair they did have were bitsof fuzz around their holes. John smiled to himself. “When was the last time you shaved?” He demanded knowing it was a very difficult area to shave to begin with. Rick blinked. “I ... Don’t remember Sir,” he mumbled surprised at the question.

“Are you not required to be cleaned and prepped at all times?”John asked but Rick didn’t answer. John had never cared about this before so he didn’t know what to say.

John sighed in disappointment leaving Rick to grow more ashamed. “I’ll wax this myself then,” John promised knowing that alone would be a punishment. “I think a good hole spanking and waxing is just what you need in addition to your punishment.”

Before Rick could process this, John brought his hand down hard on his right cheek and then his left before pausing a second. He gave a moment to let the light sting sink in before smacking the omega again. He started a slow pace leaving light pink, but darkening prints in his pace.

Rick was used to being spanked so the current strength behind the blows wasn’t overwhelming. What scared him though, was what was to come. He knew how brutal John could be. It was a slow build but the slaps became harder, Rick’s bottom turning from pink to red quickly. The soreness turning to a burn with each harsh yet slow smack to his unprotected backside.

The sounds rebounded off the walls mixing with the boy’s yelps and squeals as the mixture seemed to echo. The pain moving from bearable to agony all at once and the omega had started to cry without realizing it. His legs kicked out and his bottom started to wriggle trying to avoid the blows. John threw one leg over Rick’s to keep him trapped and still while the punishment continued growing more intense.

Rick whimpered and tried to close his legs as John attacked the inside of each of his thighs. He was in such pain and this was only John’s hand. Still, his panic and his anxiety had quickly taken a backseat and though his heart was pounding it wasn’t out of fear.

Omegas had a hard time in public, most were much happier kept away from strangers and crowds. Though some omegas shined in the spotlight, Rick was certainly not one of them. It was a lot for a young omega’s mind, to try so hard to be perfect, to raise a child and keep a house running. He was already feeling the weight of his everyday responsibilities lifting and pouring out through his tears.

The pain burned deep inside Rick and he didn’t want it to stop. Yet, he also badly wanted John to have mercy on his poor bottom. “O-Ow, p-please,” he whined starting to cry out louder and louder with tears freely flowing from his eyes. His thighs were so much more sensitive than his behind and the pain just exploded, leaving the skin red and raw.

He was begging for John to stop, to understand how sorry he was but the pleas fell on deaf ears. If anything the spanks got harder.

After several long minutes of slapping, Rick was left hanging limp over John’s lap.

John studied the area for damage. He knew his own strength and Rick’s tolerance, but he never wanted to damage Rick by mistake. He spent a few long moments simply rubbing the raw skin gently allowing Rick to cry himself out.

“Such a good bitch for me,” he purred, his voice full of praise and love. “Take your time love, we have a long night ahead of us.”


	2. Change In Status

Thankfully Daryl had made it to Chase’s school in time to pick his little brother up. He knew that Chase would have been fine taking the bus, but running a red light or two had been worth the surprise. Chase had seemed to have had a great day and he had even made a new friend.

The kindergartener had spent the better part of the night telling Daryl all about his new teacher and the new friend he had made. Chase seemed happy in his new school and that was a big relief. He knew losing their mother had been hard on the pup and though it was hard, Daryl knew the move really was for the best. They needed a new start, to live in a place where not everyone knew their family name or the shame Daryl and Chase’s father had brought to it.

James Dixon had been an abusive and stern man, but no one batted an eyelash at that. No, they all looked down on him for being unable to run his business anywhere but into the ground. It had all come out after he and their mother had been killed in a car accident. Another thing that had been James’ fault; this time it had been his drinking that had gotten the best of him.

He had done his best throughout the night to be upbeat and happy for Chase but it was hard. The boy had just kept running his mouth for the better part of four hours. Finally, Daryl had put him to bed a little early and called it a night.

He knew that his irritation wasn’t really Chase’s fault. He had done his best to keep his annoyance out of his tone but Chase knew him well. He had asked Daryl a few times what was wrong but Daryl had just played it off as a bad day.

It hadn’t actually been a bad day though. Not at all in fact. He had gotten a job, from the first interview he had gone on. The pay was really good and it had health benefits for him and Chase. He would be able to bring work home with him so he wouldn’t need to stay late. If he did stay late it was time and a half. It was the perfect job for a single alpha raising a child, in a new house and city.

Yet ...

His boss was a problem.

The man had picked up on something that no one else ever had and it was eating away at Daryl. It made no sense, the medication altered everything to the point where Daryl was actually an alpha. He hadn’t been born one sure, but no one had ever picked up on anything. Yet, John had known something was up within five seconds.

Daryl knew the job was to good to give up, but John was both terrifying him and enraging him. Both were going to make for a very hard day at the office.

Rick laid still on the bed, his body too sore to move. He moaned softly as John got onto the bed. The alpha offering a small smile as he knelt down next to Rick. “How are you feeling baby?” He asked, as if he didn’t already know.

Rick just groaned softly in reply.

John had made good on each one of his promises, and it had in fact been a very long night. John had used a wax kit on the omega that Rick hadn’t even know that he’d had. He’d waxed every hair off of Rick’s hole and crack. The area had been left sensitive and raw, but John hadn’t been done yet.

After that, John had taken his belt off and proceeded to whip Rick’s hole for what felt like hours. John had taken his time, making sure that every smack had time to sink in before delivering another one. John was careful not to open up any skin, but he spared Rick no mercy.

After a while Rick was left in a haze of intense pain and pleasure. An omega’s hole was their main source of pleasure. Their balls and small cocks had very little to do with their sex lives. Sometimes omegas would use them to pleasure one another but that was only when there was a second omega in the relationship. So, no surprise, Rick’s anal area was sensitive and every touch left a lasting impression.

After John was done, he gave Rick time to rest and suffer before applying some aloe to the area. Rick had been so grateful for the cool feeling he nearly cried. John had fingered him a bit getting him worked up to the point where Rick was begging to get fucked.

He begged, shamelessly for John’s knot, his finger, his fist, anything the alpha would give him. He had been left whimpering and screaming but John hadn’t let him cum.

Afterwards, John had tied Rick down, spread eagle to the bed. Everything was open and exposed and Rick was left feeling vulnerable, every bit of him open and ready for John to use.

John ran a hand down Rick’s back lovingly. “Going to be done soon,” John said licking his lips. He got up again and headed to the closet taking the strap down from the inside of the door. “Almost done,” he promised walking back to the bed and laying the strap down across Rick’s backside so he could feel the weight of it.

Rick didn’t move or make a sound. He didn’t think he could take anymore. John went out of the room to get a drink leaving Rick alone for a few minutes to think about what was to come.

By the time John came back, Rick’s breathing was so evened out he almost thought that the omega was sleep. He grinned, imaging the rude wake up call he was about to get when Rick stirred a bit. Reaching down, John picked the strap up and let it rub gently over the already raw and abused flesh.

“Such a good bitch for me,” he praised licking his lips.

He wanted Rick completely broken before they knotted. He knew they weren’t far off; for an omega who was so obedient and gentle, he was tough. John had made sure of it over the years. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint either one of them. Stopping to early would do more harm than good and they both knew it. Of course, it was easier for John to follow through then it was for Rick ...

He brought the strap down hard, one swift motion that produced a loud crack when the leather connected with the skin. Rick let out a scream that could shatter glass. John brought the strap down a second time just below the first stripe. The welts were quickly fading into the already bruising skin.

Again and again John brought the hard leather down, each smack met with a loud cry. Rick had given up on pleading and begging, he was way beyond that point already.

After maybe a dozen or so slaps John set the strap down and moved onto the bed between Rick’s spread legs. 

He purred as he leaned over running just the tip of his tongue from the base of Rick’s neck down, slowly, to the base of his spine. Rick arched, the attention making his eyes roll back into his head and he twitched and tugged at his restraints. “Oh-h,” he moaned biting his bottom lip hard, practically chewing on it.

John smiled and reached for the ice water, taking a large mouthful. He chewed the ice, rubbing either side of Rick’s hips affectionately. Next, he set the water down and ran his tongue over each welt that he had left behind. Rick arched off the bed as much as he could, shoving the skin closer to John’s mouth. John laughed softly and kept up the subtle and cooling attention for a few minutes until Rick was begging.

“Oh-h, God, please, please, I need you,” Rick cried out, no longer sounding in pain but instead in near heat. “Just knot me, please, please!”

John’s mouth was watering and his cock was hard as steel. He licked his lips and allowed the head of his knot to push past Rick’s ring. Rick gasped and tensed before relaxing again, his whole body arching up into the pleasure. The entire night had been endless and painful. He was in such a state he had no idea which way up. He was dazed and so full with John’s cock he could think of nothing else.

It didn’t take long until Rick’s anus started to contract and squeeze John’s knot as it grew inside him, stretching him out. Before he knew what was happening he was cumming hard. John’s body reacted and his knot grew fully leaving him trapped inside Rick as he came rope after rope of cum.

Rick closed his eyes soaking up every bit of affection and attention as John licked, nipped and kissed his neck. He purred, dropping his head to the side leaving his neck completely unprotected. John smiled and sunk his teeth right into the arch as he sucked and moaned marking Rick for the weeks to come.


End file.
